


Natsu Dragneel: The Dead Man

by LightningStrike83



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStrike83/pseuds/LightningStrike83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an average day at the Fairy Tail guild... until Natsu rushes into the guild and claims that he's a dead man with a short time to live. How will his guild mate and best friend Lucy react once she learns of the truth? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu Dragneel: The Dead Man

"LUCY!!!" The pink haired man yelled as he rushed into the guild hall. He immediately raced to the blonde haired woman that he was calling out and began hugging her, his face full of tears.

"N-N-Natsu! What’s wrong?" Lucy inquired, generally concerned and worried for her friend and comrade.

"NATSU’S GOING TO DIE!!!" Happy cried as he flew into the guild hall. He flew over to Lucy and began hugging her as well.

Lucy’s eyes grew wide with surprise. She thought that they were joking, but the tears in their eyes proved otherwise.

"You haven’t heard yet?" Gray spoke up, appearing to come out of nowhere. Lucy turned her attention to him and shook her head. "Yeah. I only found out recently myself. Poor man."

Lucy’s soft brown eyes began to fill up with tears, the thought of her friend passing away so suddenly filled her up with sadness and despair. She began returning the hug to him. Her breathing became short, she couldn’t bear knowing that her best friend was about to die. First her mother, then her father, and now this.

"How… how long do you have Natsu?"

Natsu was too sad and upset to answer, thus Gray answered for him. “Depending on how fast it’s moving. I’d say maybe about ten minutes.”

"TEN MINUTES?!?!" Lucy shrieked. She couldn’t believe it! She thought she would have had more time with him, maybe even time to find a way to stop him from dying.

"Well, less than that right now probably."

Lucy looked down at Natsu, her stream of tears intensifying. Less than ten minutes… It was unbelievable to her…

She began stroking his hair, wanting to store this sensation in her memory for the future. She wanted to make these last ten minutes with him as memorable as she could.

She reached down and grabbed his chin and pulled it up, as she closed her eyes. The words she was about to say next to Natsu were going to be the most important words she would ever have to speak in her life. She was nervous, but she wanted her next sight after telling him these words to be of him smiling, rather than him crying.

"Natsu, before you die, there’s something I want you to know." She began choking up a bit, as she still couldn’t bear the thought of his death. "You’ve always been there for me whenever you needed me, you’ve been a true friend to me. I wish I could have told you this before all of this, but Natsu, I… well, I…"

She opened up her eyes earlier than she wanted to, so she could lock eyes with his so she could ensure him that her words were honest and heartfelt.

However, her eyes quickly glanced down at his mouth, and she noticed a layer of pink icing all around them, with a few sprinkles still present.

"Natsu… why do you have…-"

Her question was cut short as the doors to the guild hall swung open once more. A figure stood at the doorway, with glowing eyes and a fiery aura around them.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"CRAP! OH CRAP!!!" Natsu cried out as he observed the figure at the doorway. The figure drew out a sword and stepped inside, revealing to be none other than the S-Class wizard and their fellow guild mate, Erza Scarlett.

"Erza…?" Lucy asked inquisitively. Gray began backing up, as he knew what was about to happen next. "Turns out he ate one of Erza’s cakes. And anyone knows that if you come between Erza and her cake, you’re a dead man! Just like how Natsu will be."

"ERZA!!! I’M SORRY!!! IT WAS SO DELICIOUS, I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF!!!" Natsu screamed.

"You won’t be sorry until I’m through with you!" Erza replied, as she stomped towards him, shaking the guild hall with each step.

"GAH! LUCY! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!! I’M A DEAD MAN!!!"

The pink headed dragon slayer looked back at his guild mate, and noticed that her attitude had changed dramatically. She was staring at him with an evil smile, a fiery aura surrounding her as well. Natsu had played with her emotions, she seriously thought he was going to die when he really wasn’t, and she was furious because of that.

The now enraged Lucy began cracking her knuckles. “You won’t be dead until I’m through with you!!!”

"WAIT! ERZA! LUCY! WAIT!!! I’M SORRY!!!"


End file.
